


Unidos estamos mejor

by Xanita_Xd



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Familia Tozier negligente, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Viaje en el tiempo, ataques de pánico, no losers die, poderes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanita_Xd/pseuds/Xanita_Xd
Summary: Cuatro años después de aquel verano, los perdedores se distanciaron; pero, tras reunirse todos de nuevo en un aula abandonada, los acontecimientos que los golpean los unirán de nuevo. Más fuertes que nunca.Advertencia: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen. Inspirado en una historia de Wattpad.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> El primer episodio es solo el punto de vista de Richie, pero a lo largo de la historia van cambiando alternativamente de perspectivas.

Hoy _definitivamente_ no era el mejor día de Richie.

Lo primero que oyó al despertarse de su _pesadilla fueron_ los gritos de su padre en el piso de abajo, lo que le indicó que estaba demasiado enfadado como para no golpearle en cuanto le viera. Se conformó con salir por la ventana, torciéndose el tobillo debido a que tuvo un aterrizaje algo forzoso. Al cojear hacia su bici se quedó parado, mirando el lugar en donde se suponía que está estaba. Simplemente _genial_ . Le robado la bicicleta, ahora llegaría por lo menos dos periodos tarde debido a la velocidad a la que estaba forzado a ir.

...

En cuanto llegó al instituto lo primero que vio fue a Vic correr detrás de alguien y, debido a que su tobillo ya se sintió curado y que era una de las 5 personas más rápidas del centro, decidió ayudar a la víctima del matón. Su velocidad le dio ventaja sobre los otros Vic y rápidamente le empujó con fuerza. Y entonces recordó su falta de ella. Y corrió por su vida.

Ya habiendo perdido de vista la víctima original de Vic se escabulló todo lo rápido que pudo, agradecido de la falta de Belch, que era más rápido incluso que él; dobló una esquina y se metió apresuradamente en el aula más cercana antes de que el más fuerte pudiera alcanzarle. Respirando agitadamente se apoyó en la puerta, justo antes de notar que cinco pares de ojos sorprendidos le observaban; rápidamente reconoció a la 'víctima', _Eddie_ . Richie se rodeó de los antiguos perdedores; excepto _Beverly,_ la única constante agradable en su vida en esos momentos. De acuerdo, a veces quedaba con los otros perdedores, pero como una vez a la semana máximo, y no todos juntos.

"¿Rich? Donde diablos te has metido amigo?" Oyó a Bev llamarle al otro lado de la puerta.

Se apartó suavemente de su apoyo para abrirle la puerta a Bev, invitándole a pasar. No parecer grosero yéndose de ahí, por muy incómodo que fuera el ambiente en el lugar.

"Gracias Richie" murmuró Eddie mientras Richie cerraba la puerta de nuevo, removiéndose incomodo en su lugar. "Ya sabes, por lo de Vic y Belch" 

Richie frunció el ceño ante la mención de este, juraría no haberlo visto mientras huía de Vic. Si no no habría salido vivo de allí.

"Eructo...?" Murmuró en su confusión. "Mi querido Eddie Espaguetthi yo no lo ..."

Su voz se entrecortó cuando una pequeña bola de luz blanca salió del suelo en el centro de la sala, ascendiendo hasta alcanzar los dos metros de altura. La bola, que aumentaba de tamaño rápidamente, separaba a Richie, Bev y Stan de el resto de perdedores. Lo último que vio el Trashmouth antes de caer inconsciente fue una cegadora luz blanca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero solo es el primero. El próximo será más largo lo prometo.


	2. Chapter 2

Richie se despertó con una fuerte inhalación. _Que carajo, que carajo, que carajo_ -

Los demás desaparecido no, él estaba en su habitación. _Qué carajo, qué carajo, qué carajo._

Se sentó, buscó a tientas sus gafas y se las puso en la cara. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Eso no fue útil.

Rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama para salir y se congeló. Algo estaba mal. Su cama era más grande.

Se sentó y se miró a sí mismo con horror. Su cama no era más grande. _Él era más pequeño_ .

* * *

Estaba oscuro, notó Georgie cuando se despertó. No estaba seguro de por qué se despertó de repente, solo que lo estaba.

Se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose asustado ahora, e hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se asustaba por la noche: se dirigió a la habitación de Bill.

"¿B-Bill?" Entró sigilosamente en la habitación. Bill se sentó, de repente, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Juh-juh-georgie?"

"Si. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo hasta que sea hora de ir a la escuela, Billy? Está muy oscuro".

Bill todavía lo miraba fijamente y eso confundió a Georgie. Esto sucedió mucho, aunque Georgie estaba tratando de ser más valiente, como Billy. Todavía estaba asustado, pero lo estaba intentando.

Georgie decidió descartar sus preocupaciones y se subió a la cama. Las extremidades de Bill se relajaron lentamente y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas.

Se le presentó una nueva idea a Georgie; tal vez Bill estaba confundido a causa de la gripe. Todavía estaba enfermo, tal vez también lo estaba confundiendo por la noche.

Georgie se acurrucó felizmente en las mantas de Bill y se durmió, sin ver la mirada congelada y desconcertada de su hermano.

Bill se acercó lentamente y puso una mano en la espalda de Georgie. El niño se siente cálido y real. Y Bill parecía mucho más pequeño ahora de lo que era cuando ese libro había comenzado a flotar y brillar.

El pensamiento lo golpeó de una vez.

_Regresamos en el tiempo. Georgie está viva. Regresamos en el tiempo. Puedo salvar a Georgie_ .

 ** _Puedo salvar a Georgie_ ** .

* * *

La mañana real amaneció temprano y temprano, dejando a siete niños de doce años en pánico luchando por llegar a la escuela; bueno, Bill no pudo, ya que su madre había entrado para despertar a Georgie, le tocó la frente a Bill y sacudió la cabeza.

Cuando Georgie salió de la habitación, Bill sintió que un pánico irracional se apoderaba de él.

"¡Juh-juh-juh-Georgie!" él llamó. El niño de seis años se volvió y lo miró.

"¿Qué pasa, Billy?"

"... ten cuidado".

Georgie frunció el ceño, luciendo confundido. "Está bien, Billy". dijo amablemente, antes de salir.

Bill se sentó temblando en su cama, agarrándose a las mantas, antes de tomar su cuaderno de bocetos.

* * *

Bev pedaleó su bicicleta tan rápido como pudo, dirigiéndose a la escuela tan pronto como pudo, ansiosa por encontrar a los niños y descubrir qué _demonios_ había sucedido.

Ignoró a las personas que la miraban y susurraban mientras metía la bicicleta en el portaequipajes y la colocaba en su lugar. Una bicicleta se estrelló abruptamente contra el portaequipajes junto al de ella, y Richie, con la cara pálida, siseó: "¿Qué _diablos_ pasó?".

Bev dejó escapar un grito de alivio y luego se tapó la boca con la mano. "¡Oh, gracias a Dios, no soy el único al que le pasó!"

Richie asintió, luciendo tenso. "No he hablado con nadie más todavía ..."

"¡Mira, Beaver-ly y el Trashmouth!" llamó una voz. Gretta Keene caminó detrás de ellos rodeada de sus sincófantes. "Una pareja hecha en el infierno".

"Toda la razón". Richie murmuró. Bev puso los ojos en blanco, después de unos años, los viejos insultos ya no la afectaban tan mal.

Gretta parpadeó, confundida. No era así como se suponía que iba a ir con los nerds y los perdedores. Dijiste algo, se sonrojaron o balbucearon o miraron al suelo, o hicieron algún patético intento de réplica. Ellos _no_ te ignoraron.

Bev y Richie se dirigieron hacia el edificio de la escuela, susurrando juntos. Ambos parecían un poquito más torpes de lo habitual, por supuesto, Tozier siempre fue un torpe, pero parecía incluso peor.

"Soy mucho más pequeño de lo que estoy acostumbrado". Richie se quejó, entrecerrando los ojos al suelo después de tropezar una vez más y dejar caer sus gafas.

Bev los recogió y se los volvió a poner en la cara del niño. El Trashmouth miró hacia otro lado, accidentalmente atrapó la mirada de Patrick Hockstetter y apartó la mirada de nuevo rápidamente. "Oye, tenemos el mismo salón este año, ¿verdad?"

Bev se movió y miró a su alrededor "Si".

"Está bien, ¿y ninguno de los otros está ahí?"

“Nop. Parece que somos tú y yo ... —se interrumpió, tratando de pensar en algo inteligente y probablemente inapropiado para decir.

Bev sonrió. "Te habría tenido que sonar si hubieras terminado esa frase, eh".

Richie sonrió, luego gritó cuando un fuerte empujón chocó contra su hombro. Golpeó el banco de casilleros junto a él y negó con la cabeza, aturdido.

"¡Oye!" Bev gritó. Hockstetter le dio una sonrisa lenta y espeluznante, luego miró a Richie con una sonrisa igualmente espeluznante. Luego se alejó riendo para sí mismo.

"¿Estás bien?" Bev volvió a levantar a Richie.

Richie volvió a negar con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco mareado. “S-sí. Si."

Ella le frunció el ceño y luego asintió lentamente. "Vayamos al salón de clases, ¿eh?"

Mientras tanto, afuera, Ben, Stan y Eddie se encuentra localizado.

"¡¿Qué diablos era esa maldita luz ?!" Eddie exigió en un susurro estridente.

"¡I don't know!" Ben medio gimió.

"¡Shh!" Stan siseó, mirando a su alrededor. “Quedémonos en el almuerzo, con Richie y Bev, a ver si los envían de regreso también. Luego, después de la escuela, podemos hablar con Mike y Bill. Y si se puede, _mantener un ojo en Georgie_ porque Bill nos _puto_ ** _asesinará_** si algo pasa! ”

Los otros dos asintieron, sintiéndose inquietos.

* * *

Mike hizo sus tareas de forma rápida y aturdida, sin estar acostumbrado a su cuerpo más pequeño. Y asustado, muy asustado. Los recuerdos han sido borrosos, definitivamente más claros que los demás, pero borrosos.

Ahora ... estaban volviendo a chocar contra su cabeza: Bill en una llave de cabeza por el monstruo, Eddie gritando en el piso de la cocina en Neibolt, Stan con el rostro cubierto de sangre, Bev flotando con los ojos muertos, Ben cayendo sobre Mike con sangre manchando su camisa, Richie golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza después de que lo derribó ...

Y más, mucho más, estaba tan asustado. ¿Los demás también estado regresado a tiempo? Tenían que haberlo hecho, no podía soportar ser el único que sabía lo que se avecinaba. No podía manejar eso.

Estaba solo en la casa cuando sonó el teléfono. Mike lo tomó y respondió, con la voz temblorosa: "Residencia Hanlon".

"¿Miguel?" La voz familiar de Bill cruzó la línea.

Mike se hundió contra la pared. "Cuenta."

"¿Sabes donde están los demás?" Preguntó Bill

“Probablemente todavía en la escuela. Cuando termine la escuela iré a hacer mis entregas y las buscaré, ¿de acuerdo?

"Ee-está bien".

La conversación tuvo que terminar rápidamente, porque venía la mamá de Bill y Mike podía ver a su abuelo justo afuera. Pero Mike no pudo evitar una fuerte sensación de alivio: si Bill también estaba aquí, los demás también. De ninguna manera no lo fueron

De ninguna _manera_ no lo fueron.

* * *

Cuando llegó el momento del almuerzo, todos los perdedores de la escuela estaban extremadamente nerviosos, y no pudieron hacer nada más que dispararse miradas significativas durante todo el día. La campana sonó y los cinco se levantaron de sus asientos en unos momentos y corrieron hacia el comedor, recibiendo miradas de desaprobación de los profesores.

Encontraron su mesa y se sentaron, atrayendo miradas extrañas de todos los demás; hasta hoy, Ben se había sentado solo y Bev se había quedado en el baño todo el tiempo.

"La luz estaba en el aula de química antigua". Ben dijo finalmente. Todos se estremecieron.

"Bien". Richie dijo. “Espeluznante, ¿eh? ¿Alguien más tiene malos recuerdos raros de un payaso? "

Stan dio una sacudida y dejó caer su sándwich, maldiciendo. Bev se tensó y se frotó el cuello. Ben se frotó el vientre. Eddie miró a Richie, ahuecando su brazo derecho.

"Pensado así". Richie dijo, asintiendo. Los demás se quedarán en un incómodo silencio durante mucho tiempo. Al menos, hasta que Bev rompió el silencio preguntando a Eddie si planeaba romperse el brazo 'esta vez'.

"¡No!" Eddie gritó, mirándola. Ella se rió, tirando de su cola de caballo sobre su hombro. Esto rompió el hechizo, y todos se rieron y rieron, el monitor del almuerzo los miró, pero no dijo nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Desafortunadamente, la clase que tuvo Richie justo después del almuerzo fue con Patrick. Y nadie más, ninguno de los Perdedores, al menos. Se había olvidado del proyecto asociado que les asignó el día que murió Georgie. Hoy.

Había olvidado que estaba asociado con Patrick Hockstetter. Había olvidado lo _fácil_ que había sido, tan fácil.

 _Estamos trabajando en el proyecto._ Una y otra vez (ayúdame, ayúdame, me estoy ahogando, ayúdame) y nadie había notado nada malo.

El profesor estaba llamando a los nombres de los socios del proyecto.

"Patrick y Richie". leyó y Patrick le dedicó a Richie una sonrisa enfermiza. Richie sintió frío. A los pocos días de esto en la última línea de tiempo había perdido la mayor parte de su inocencia. El monstruo se había llevado lo que quedaba.

"Bien, ahora muévanse para sentarse juntos". el maestro dirigió. Patrick se levantó y caminó hacia el junto a Richie, luego miró a Betty Ripsom en silencio hasta que se movió. Solo tomó unos segundos y todo lo que Richie pudo pensar fue (dónde está mi zapato) Neibolt y el monstruo que finge ser Betty (gritando y gritando y no, no, dónde están sus piernas, dónde diablos están sus piernas) y el miedo.

Mantuvo la mirada hacia adelante hasta que alguien le dio un golpecito en el brazo y (no, no, NO pare) era Patrick.

"Oye. Tozier. ¿Cuál será nuestro tema?"

Richie no podía respirar (detente, duele, DUELE) y Patrick lo miraba _tocándolo_ (haz que se detenga) y la ventana estaba-

Todos gritaron, tanto de miedo como de incredulidad, girando la cabeza para mirar la ventana; se estaba agrietando y sus manos zumbaban y Richie todavía no podía respirar, las fracturas subían por la ventana, extendiéndose y Richie todavía no podía. respirar y la ventana se hizo añicos por completo.

Richie inhaló, con los ojos muy abiertos (hice que eso sucediera) y mirando, como todos los demás.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_ .

La campana sonó en ese momento y varios niños volvieron a gritar. La maestra comenzó a guiar a todos hacia afuera, luciendo aterrorizada y no dejó entrar a su próxima clase.

Séptimo período, Richie tuvo con los demás, agradecido, Estudios Sociales. Ellos ya estaban ahí. Dejó caer sus cosas sobre su escritorio, las manos temblaban. Betty corrió justo detrás de él y lo agarró del brazo, él se tensó instintivamente pero la miró.

Los otros Perdedores los miraron a ambos, confundidos.

"¿Aluciné eso o realmente sucedió?" Preguntó Betty, con la voz temblorosa.

"Si tú alucinabas, yo alucinaba". Richie respondió. Ella asintió con la cabeza y fue a su asiento; él se sentó, todavía temblando, y miró a los demás.

Se inclinó y susurró: "Tengo que decirles algo después de la escuela".

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Eddie.

"¡Después del colegio!" Richie siseó, luego se volvió hacia el frente.

_Aún podía sentir la mano de Patrick en su brazo_ .

* * *

Después de la escuela, caminaron hacia el portabicicletas y se volvieron hacia Richie.

"Explica". Stan dijo.

Richie abrió la boca, luego se detuvo y miró más allá de ellos.

"¡Mike!" exclamó- esperó un momento por la sonrisa de respuesta de Mike- saltó para pasar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mike. "¡Fantasía conocerte aquí!"

"Hola chicos. Hablé con Bill por teléfono". Ofreció Mike. "Dijo que viniera a su casa".

"Puedes explicarlo allí". Stan decidió, mirando a Richie. La sonrisa de Richie desapareció de su rostro.

"¿Explicar?" Preguntó Mike.

"Algo pasó". Richie murmuró, agarrando su bicicleta. Los demás también tomaron sus bicicletas y pedalearon hasta la casa de Bill.

Su madre no estaba segura de dejarlos entrar y no conocía a tres de ellos, pero cedió y se dirigieron a la habitación de Bill.

En el momento en que entraron, lo sintieron. Una poderosa sensación eléctrica vibrando en sus palmas. Todos se miraron el uno al otro, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras el sentimiento se desvanecía.

"Mierda". Richie murmuró, reconociendo que era una versión más poderosa de lo que había sucedido cuando se rompió la ventana.

"¿Que demonios? ¿Que demonios?" Stan se frotó las piernas con las palmas de las manos.

Bev tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

"Todos fuh-fuh-sentimos eso, ¿verdad?" Bill exigió. Un coro de síes vino en respuesta.

"Está bien, eso no era normal". Mike murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bien, aparte de eso, ¿Richie puede explicar lo que aparentemente vio él y Betty Ripsom?" Preguntó Eddie.

Richie hizo una mueca cuando todos lo miraron. “Una ventana se rompió sola, completamente hecha añicos. Toda la clase lo vio. Pero la parte más extraña y jodida es que creo que lo hice ".

“¿Tú ... rompiste una ventana? ¿Sin tocarlo? Stan repitió.

Richie asintió. “Estaba al otro lado del maldito salón de clases. Y sentí esta ... sensación de hormigueo en mis manos, ya sabes, como hace un momento ".

Eddie empezó a respirar con dificultad. Stan volvió a frotarse las piernas con las palmas de las manos. Bev comenzó a peinarse con los dedos por la cola de caballo. Bill miró por la ventana. Mike miró a Richie con preocupación. Y Ben frunció el ceño, profundamente concentrado.

Richie se hundió de nuevo en su propia cabeza, pensando en la explosión de la ventana, el violento chillido de cristales rotos (no deja de TOCARME) y los gritos de sus compañeros.

"Eso podría haber tenido que ver con el viaje en el tiempo". Ben dijo finalmente. “Quizás ganamos poderes. ¿Sabes qué podría haberlo provocado? "

Richie saltó, con el corazón acelerado. _Sé exactamente qué lo provocó._ "Yo (no lo digo, no le digo a nadie que no puedan saber) no lo sé".

Ben le lanzó una mirada penetrante, como si de alguna manera se estaba dando cuenta del pánico de Richie.

_no no no no no no no no no no no no no no_

"¿Entonces la ventana se rompió?" Preguntó Ben. Richie asintió incómodo.

"¿Significa esto que todos no solo hemos viajado hacia atrás unos buenos tres o cuatro años, sino que hemos desarrollado superpoderes espontáneamente?" Stan preguntó con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

Richie resopló. “Claro, ventanas que explotan. Qué superpotencia más estúpida ".

"¿Pero todos hemos desarrollado superpoderes, o solo Richie?" Ben se preguntó.

“Dios, espero que no solo yo. Eso será jodidamente maravilloso ". Richie refunfuñó. Una pausa." ¿He dicho eso en voz alta? "

"Si." Stan respondió. Cayeron en un silencio sorprendentemente cómodo. Entonces Bev vio el reloj.

"¡Mierda!" ella gritó. "Tengo que irme, mi papá-" se puso de pie. Ben también se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras que los otros Perdedores recordaban: _su papá la lastima_ .

Bev se fue y los demás salieron. Richie decidió ir a la casa de Stan en lugar de a casa.

* * *

Bev caminó a casa con el estómago hecho un nudo. Se las había arreglado para evitar a su padre esta mañana, solo le preparó el desayuno y fue a la escuela, pero (me preocupo por ti, Bevvie) ...

Subió los escalones de la escalera de incendios y metió la llave en la cerradura. Lo di vuelta. Entró y se dirigió a su habitación, donde dejó su mochila y se sentó pesadamente en su cama, (me preocupo mucho) mirando hacia el techo. Los recuerdos caían en cascada en su mente.

El dulce poema de la postal. Su cabello desapareciendo por el desagüe. Saltando por el acantilado a la cantera. Esperando fuera de la casa en la calle Neibolt. Nadar con los otros Perdedores, pasear en bicicleta por Derry, robar cigarrillos de la farmacia mientras Bill, Stan y Eddie se escapan.

Sus manos envolvieron un atizador, clavándolo en el ojo del payaso. Pennywise emergiendo de la pared, el proyector cayendo al suelo, sus amigos gritando. Sangre saliendo del desagüe del fregadero. Su padre, sosteniendo su mano, aplastándola, con el rostro brillante de sudor, los dientes apretados y los ojos oscuros.

La mano de Pennywise se cerró alrededor de su garganta. Sangre goteando de los cuerpos de los niños desaparecidos. Música de Calliope.

Las luces.

Las _luces_.

(no no hay luz blanca brillante sin miedo asustado ahora no no no asustado asustado tan asustado que duele demasiado brillante es ese papi donde estoy que es esto asustado asustado asustado asustado asustado asustado asustado asustado)

Ella recordó.

Ella _recordó_ .

La puerta se abrió y se cerró. Se levantó rápidamente y fue a encontrarse con su padre, esforzándose por comportarse normalmente (lo maté, lo maté o está muerto, lo maté) con él.

"Hola Papa." ella dijo.

“Hola Bevvie. ¿Buen día en la escuela? preguntó, poniendo una mano en su hombro. La hizo sentir sucia. Su piel se erizó.

"Si."

"Bueno." Él sonrió lentamente y la dejó ir. "¿Que hay para cenar?"

"¿Qué quieres para cenar?" ella preguntó.

* * *

Richie se dejó caer en el suelo de la habitación de Stan, mirando al techo. Stan se sentó en el suelo cerca de él.

"¿Necesitas quedarte aquí esta noche?" Preguntó Stan.

Richie exhaló un suspiro. "Probablemente. Si exploto una ventana porque me asocié con Patrick Hockstetter en clase, no quiero saber qué podría explotar en casa".

"¿Oh por eso es?"

Stan no sabía ningún detalle, solo que Patrick había "apuntado" a Richie en ese momento.

Richie se había asegurado de eso. Nadie necesita saber (estoy asustado, estoy tan asustado, atrapado sin salida, pero no puedo detenerlo) sobre… _eso_ .

"Si. Es por eso."


	4. Chapter 4

Henry Bowers estaba ... aburrido. Se apoyó contra la pared fuera del edificio de la escuela, flanqueado por Vic y Belch, mirando a los niños pequeños y mayores que salían corriendo del edificio tras los clubes.

"¿Dónde está Patrick?" Vic se preguntó.

"No sé, no me importa". Henry respondió.

En este mismo momento, el misterio fue respondido. Patrick salió del edificio, murmurando sombríamente para sí mismo. Los ignoró y se alejó.

Henry se burló de sí mismo, preguntándose por qué mantenía a Patrick cerca. El tipo era un monstruo total, un maricón y poco confiable. Difícil de mantener bajo control, a diferencia de Vic y Belch.

"¿A dónde va ella?" Preguntó Belch lentamente.

"Diablos si lo sé". Henry espetó. Se centró en un mocoso mocoso que se había reído de él esa mañana. "Ahí, vamos a buscar ese".

* * *

A Bill se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Georgie acababa de entrar con el libro de actividades y el papel. _¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago?_

"¿Puedes ayudarme a hacer un bote, Billy?"

Bill vaciló. _Saldré con él._ "Sh-seguro."

Hizo el bote y Georgie dijo con entusiasmo: "¡Quiero ir a jugar con él afuera!"

"Iré contigo." Bill se levantó mientras lo decía. Georgie frunció el ceño.

"Pero estás enfermo, Billy".

"Estoy mucho mejor hoy". Bill dijo con firmeza.

"Está bien ..." dijo Georgie vacilante, sin saber por qué Bill insistía tanto en ir con él. Él se encogió de hombros. ¡Sería _mucho_ mejor con Bill allí, después de todo!

Salieron, dejando que el bote atravesara la cuneta, luego Georgie se golpeó la cabeza y Bill se detuvo para ver cómo estaba. El bote siguió adelante y Georgie soltó un grito y lo persiguió. Bill lo persiguió.

El barco se fue a las alcantarillas. "¡No!" Georgie gimió. Bill lo agarró por los hombros cuando el niño de seis años fue a seguirlo.

"Déjalo, Juh-juh-Georgie, puedo muh-muh-muh-hacer otro."

Georgie hizo una pausa para mirar a Bill; normalmente el tartamudeo no era tan malo. Después de un momento, sin embargo, volvió a descartarlo y miró fijamente la boca oscura de las alcantarillas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y no se resistió cuando Bill tiró de él.

En las alcantarillas, un monstruo estaba al acecho, solo para soltar un gruñido enojado. Bueno, entonces se alimentaría de Sus pequeños favoritos. Si lo intentaba, podía ver lo que habían pasado en la línea de tiempo anterior. Se alimentaría de sus miedos, poco a poco, los aterrorizaría, se aseguraría de que esos niños tuvieran su cordura destrozada, sus mentes destruidas.

Y también se alimentaría del niño.

* * *

Cayó la noche. La línea de tiempo había experimentado su segundo gran cambio. Georgie Denbrough se había quedado dormido en su cama, sano y salvo, con ambos brazos.

Se arrastró por las calles, oliendo el miedo de alguien. Richie Tozier estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Blanco fácil: caminar a través de los sueños fue simple.

Se deslizó en su mente. Fácil. El niño estaba soñando con eso. Manipular el sueño le resultó bastante fácil.

Richie había vuelto a soñar con la habitación del payaso. Pero esta vez, mientras golpeaba la puerta, tratando de abrirla, escuchó a Bill detenerse al otro lado. Entonces Bill habló.

"L-lo que sea". Se alejó, Richie podía escucharlo, comenzó a golpear la otra puerta, gritando por Eddie de nuevo.

"¡¿B-Bill?!" Richie gritó, tirando desesperadamente del pomo de la puerta. "¡Bill!"

“D-dios, tendrías que cerrar tt-tu boca por una vez en tu vida pp-puta!” Bill gritó en dirección a RIchie.

Los ojos de Richie se agrandaron. _No, no, que?_

Escuchó la otra puerta abrirse y los rápidos pasos de Bill, una llamada de "¿Ee-eddie?"

Richie se estrelló contra la puerta, arañándola desesperadamente mientras las luces parpadeaban. Había dejado de perseguirlo, tal vez sabiendo que Richie no tenía salida. Quizás sabiendo que Richie había sido abandonado aquí.

"¡Por favor!" gritó, golpeando la puerta de nuevo. Luego escuchó más pasos.

"Caray, ¿alguna vez se calla?" Bev preguntó con disgusto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"No, no lo hace". Este era Eddie, cuya voz era entrecortada. “¿Por qué nos molestamos? Quiero ir al hospital, me duele el brazo ".

"Tt-te llevaremos al h-hospital, Eddie n-no te preocupes." Dijo Bill.

"¿Chicos?" La voz de Richie era vacilante. Miró detrás de él. Pennywise estaba agachado sobre el ataúd, mirándolo.

"Solo callate." La voz de Stan era como hielo. "Eres tan molesto, Richie".

“Vamos a _ir_ .” Dijo Mike. La voz de Ben murmuró que estaba de acuerdo.

Richie sintió que el pánico le subía a la garganta. "Chicos, esperen-"

“Calla !” Bev gritó y luego se fueron. Acaba de irse.

"¡No!" Richie gritó, golpeando la puerta de nuevo, tirando del pomo de la puerta, suplicando hasta que su voz _se volviera_ ronca para que _volvieran, por favor, no me dejes, por favor, por favor, vuelve_ .

Una mano se cerró sobre su hombro y gritó, con los ojos muy abiertos, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto. Había estado soñando, y ahora Stan estaba inclinado sobre él, preocupado.

"¿Richie?"

Richie abrió la boca y comenzó a sollozar. Los ojos de Stan se agrandaron con alarma y torpemente se inclinó para abrazar a Richie.

Los dos se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo antes de que Richie se recuperara lo suficiente para hablar.

"¿Qué era?" Stan preguntó suavemente.

"Pesadilla." Richie sollozó. "Acerca de Neibolt ... la habitación del payaso".

Stan asintió, Richie había tenido pesadillas como esa antes.

"No, fue diferente". Richie dijo. “Por lo general, es normal. Como si realmente hubiera sucedido. Pero esta vez ... —se interrumpió con un sollozo. "Fue diferente, ¡ustedes se fueron!"

Stan contuvo el aliento y abrazó a Richie con más fuerza. "¿Te dejamos ... en la habitación del payaso?"

Richie asintió. "Lo sé-" su voz vaciló. "Sé que ustedes realmente no harían eso..."

"¡No claro que no!" Stan dijo de inmediato e indignado. "¡Nunca te dejaríamos!"

Richie sollozó de nuevo y se acercó más, todavía llorando. Stan vaciló.

"Oye ... oye, no llores".

"Lo siento." Richie susurró.

"No te disculpes". Stan murmuró. "No es tu culpa." Vaciló de nuevo.

Richie se acurrucó contra él, las lágrimas disminuyeron. "Sé que ustedes no me dejarían ..." murmuró con una vocecita. Stan tomó una decisión en una fracción de segundo y presionó sus labios contra los de Richie. Solo por un momento antes de retirarse.

"Por supuesto que no lo haríamos". Stan repitió. Richie lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Stan exhaló temblorosamente y lo acercó más, antes de volver a acostarse. Richie se acurrucó contra Stan, cerró los ojos y Stan permaneció despierto, mirando al techo.

No era la primera vez que hacía eso después de que Richie tuvo una pesadilla, pero cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía cada vez más enamorado.

Esto estaba lejos de ser la primera vez.


	5. Chapter 5

Bev yacía boca arriba, despertando lentamente de un profundo sueño. Le zumbaban las manos. Se despertó completamente al darse cuenta y miró fijamente su lámpara, que parpadeaba salvajemente.

 _Esto es como lo que mencionó Richie,_ se dio cuenta.

Ella se centró en la lámpara. Ella podía _sentirlo_ . La luz se iluminó lentamente hasta alcanzar el máximo brillo. Sus manos zumbaron un poco más, luego el zumbido se detuvo. La luz se quedó encendida. Aún podía sentirlo.

_¿Que demonios?_

La alarma de su padre sonó y su lámpara se apagó. Apagó la alarma sin pensar en ello y escuchó gritar a su papá.

"¡Que demonios!"

Se levantó, haciendo una mueca, no había tenido la intención de apagar su alarma. Se puso ropa de día. Esperó junto a la puerta de su habitación.

Su padre entró al baño. Ella lo escuchó traquetear. La puerta del baño se abrió y él se acercó a su habitación.

"Buenos días, Bevvie". la saludó besando su cabeza. Ella tragó.

"Buenos días, papá".

Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse hacia abajo y ella sintió una oleada de pánico. Esto fue acompañado por un aumento en el cableado. Su lámpara estalló.

Luego, su padre fue lanzado a través de la habitación, aterrizando en un montón en el pasillo. Se agarró el cabello, sintiendo un zumbido que irradiaba por todo su cuerpo. Luego miró hacia arriba.

"¡Papi!" Tropezó en el pasillo y se arrodilló junto a su padre. Él gimió, abrió los ojos y ella se tensó, ahora asustada. Realmente asustado.

"... Beverly ..."

Él la agarró por la muñeca. Difícil. "¿Qué ... qué ... qué ... hiciste ...?"

"Papi-"

Él tiró de su brazo, tirándola al suelo junto a él. Ella soltó un grito. Su piel chispeó y él la soltó, colapsando, volviéndose flácida ...

Ella extendió la mano, él no respiraba. No hay pulso. Ella acunó su rostro y sollozó, ignorando el reloj que marcaba las horas.

* * *

Los demás, mientras tanto, ya estaban en la escuela, junto a los portabicicletas.

"¿Dónde está Bev?" Ben quería saber, mirando a su alrededor.

"No la veo". Stan murmuró, evitando mirar a Richie y en su lugar escaneando a la multitud. Richie hizo lo mismo, provocando varias miradas curiosas de los demás.

"Llegaremos tarde". Eddie dijo nerviosamente.

"E-entremos. M-Mike, ¿puedes ...?"

Mike asintió. "Iré a ver cómo está".

Mientras entraban, los ojos de Bill se iluminaron en el tablero de anuncios y se quedó helado. Un cartel desaparecido muy familiar estaba pegado, con el nombre y la cara de Richie.

Bill se volvió, buscando a Richie, que estaba justo a su lado, mirando el cartel con la cara pálida.

Los demás disminuyeron la velocidad hasta detenerse, notando que Bill y Richie miraban fijamente el tablero.

"¿Que demonios?" Stan siseó con los ojos muy abiertos. Eddie sacó su inhalador y jadeó, observando como Richie se abrazó a sí mismo, con los ojos fijos en el cartel. "Mierda."

"Nos está molestando". Stan susurró. Luego negó con la cabeza y se alejó, "Voy al salón".

* * *

Las manos de Bill estaban temblando. El cartel que faltaba, después de haber salvado a Georgie y sin rastro de Bev, lo había desconcertado mucho. Y no pudo evitar recordar (dice que me pierdo, me voy a perder, Bill dice que dice) el póster en Neibolt y (no te vas a perder, Richie) Richie en pánico.

El cartel también había sacudido a Richie, Bill lo sabía.

Dios, esperaba que Bev estuviera bien.

_Por favor, esté bien. Por favor, esté bien. Por favor, esté bien._

* * *

Mike dejó su bicicleta junto al bloque de apartamentos de Bev y corrió por la escalera de incendios. Ella había prometido dejarlo abierto para ellos, y cuando él llegó allí, pudo entrar fácilmente.

Escuchó sollozos al instante.

"¿Bev?" Caminó hacia los sollozos y vio a Bev, encorvada en el suelo con su padre tirado, chamuscado, muerto. Su muñeca estaba moteada de hematomas.

Ella buscó. "¿Mike?"

Se arrodilló junto a ella y extendió los brazos. Ella se lanzó sobre ellos y se aferró a él, llorando.

"¡Lo maté, lo maté!" ella lloró. Le frotó la espalda y miró el cadáver de Alvin Marsh.

Podía oler ozono.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó tan suavemente como pudo sin dejar de ser audible.

“Creo que tengo poderes. Como Richie pero no, mi piel se encendió. Podía sentir la electricidad ".

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Honestamente, esperaban que todos desarrollarían poderes como el de Richie. No, no esto.

La abrazó y ella lloró.

* * *

En el almuerzo, descubrieron que Bev estaba aquí. Al parecer, la policía la había dejado, que había ido a su apartamento. Su padre había muerto. Algún problema eléctrico en el apartamento.

Ella se inclinó y susurró: "Ahora tengo poderes".

Ben le apretó la mano.

“Llamaron a mi tía. Ella vendrá aquí pronto, pero hasta entonces tengo que encontrar un lugar donde quedarme ".

"Podrías quedarte en mi casa". Richie dijo de mala gana. "Mis padres son probablemente los únicos que no se darán cuenta".

Bev asintió.

* * *

Cuando salieron del almuerzo, Richie se quedó más tranquilo, confundiendo a los demás mientras se separaban para pasar al sexto.

Richie entró en su salón de clases con una tensión silenciosa, tratando de controlar el zumbido de sus manos. Había roto una ventana, Bev había matado a su padre, quién sabía qué más podría pasar. No quería matar a alguien accidentalmente.

No se lo había dicho a sus amigos, pero podía sentir los latidos del corazón de la gente. Pulsos. Los pulmones se expanden y contraen. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que si lo intentaba, podría detener el corazón de alguien. Evite que respiren. Mátalos sin poner un dedo sobre ellos.

Fue jodidamente _aterrador_ .

Se hundió en su silla y miró al frente mientras Patrick se sentaba a su lado. Betty hizo una mueca de simpatía hacia él cuando pasó a su propio asiento y él recordó que había sido la víctima número dos.

 _Nota mental: mantenla a salvo_.

“Oye, Tozier. Necesitamos decidir sobre el tema de nuestro proyecto ". Patrick dijo.

Richie inhaló lentamente y miró fijamente el escritorio. Se obligó a hablar. "Quizá ... "Trató de recordar cuál había sido su tema la última vez. "Um ..."

Patrick se hizo cargo sugiriendo que investigaran a los asesinos en serie. Sí. Ese había sido su tema.

"…bueno." 

"Tendremos que ir a la biblioteca". Patrick dijo, levantando la mano en el aire. El profesor se acercó.

Patrick le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora. "Necesitamos la biblioteca, ¿podemos ir?"

"Por supuesto." respondió el maestro.

Richie fue a la biblioteca a regañadientes con Patrick, sintiéndose frío y entumecido.

Patrick fue a buscar una mesa y Richie comenzó a buscar en los estantes, luchando contra el pánico (no se bajará, bajará, bajará) y los malos recuerdos. No lo lograría.

Tuvo que ir a vomitar.

* * *

Quizás había sido una mala idea ir al baño. Vomitar había estado bien, luego la manija del inodoro se había descargado por sí sola. Luego fue a los lavabos y un espejo se hizo añicos. Las manijas del grifo se habían girado sin que él las tocara.

"¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡qué carajo!"

Estaba destrozando este maldito baño. Se sentía como si de él salieran espirales de energía. Incontrolablemente.

* * *

Bill no estaba del todo seguro de por qué de repente sintió que necesitaba ir al baño. Pero había preguntado y ahora estaba caminando hacia el baño cerca de la biblioteca. ¿Por qué?

Este baño estaba prácticamente al otro lado de la escuela.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un leve golpeteo.

Aceleró y abrió la puerta, entró y se quedó helado. Richie estaba de pie junto a los lavabos, temblando, con los ojos muy abiertos. Las puertas del establo se cerraban y se abrían, los lavabos se encendían y apagaban, un espejo se rompió ...

Bill tomó una decisión ejecutiva y corrió hacia Richie, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. Podía sentir la energía saliendo de Richie en oleadas, feroz e incontrolable. Instintivamente extendió la mano, no físicamente sino mentalmente, y tomó la energía. Richie jadeó, el cuerpo se sacudió, y Bill empujó la energía hacia Richie.

Las puertas del cubículo dejaron de golpear, los lavabos permanecieron apagados, excepto uno, que permaneció encendido, y Richie se desplomó sobre Bill.

Bill frotó la espalda del otro chico, dándose cuenta de que Richie estaba, de hecho, llorando.

"Lo siento." Richie murmuró. "Tuve una pesadilla anoche, y el póster, y el padre de Bev, y estoy asociado con Patrick Hockstetter para este período de clase, y ..."

Bill frunció el ceño. Si estos nuevos poderes pudieran salirse de control tan fácilmente ...

Eso ... no estuvo bien.

* * *

Cuando Bill y Richie no vinieron a Estudios Sociales, los otros Perdedores casi perdieron la cabeza. Después del cartel perdido esa mañana, y el hecho de que Bill había salvado a Georgie, estaban aterrorizados de que algo pudiera haber sucedido.

En el momento en que sonó el timbre, salieron a toda prisa y se encontraron a los dos junto a los portabicicletas. Bill miró tranquilamente pensativo, mirando a la distancia. Richie estaba mirando al suelo. Mike había llegado y se paró junto a ellos, frunciendo el ceño preocupado.

"¡Chicos!"

Ambos miraron hacia arriba, sorprendidos, mientras los demás corrían hacia ellos.

"¡Nos asustaste!" Eddie se enfureció en silencio. "¡¿Por qué no viniste a clase ?!"

"Bueno ..." murmuró Richie tímidamente, "Accidentalmente ... destrocé un baño ... y Bill me encontró ... así que simplemente ... decidimos ... saltarnos".

"¿De Verdad?" Pregunto Bev, ella no parecía complacida.

Bill frunció el ceño. "F-fue b-bastante malo, Bev."

"¿¡¡¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS HABIÓ ROTO UN ESPEJO EN EL BAÑO DE NIÑOS JUNTO A LA BIBLIOTECA? !!!!!" gritó una voz enfurecida de profesor desde algún lugar del interior. Richie se estremeció.

"Ups." murmuró.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Bill se quedó despierto, pensando en sus aparentes poderes. Había sentido los poderes de Richie. ¿Que demonios?


	6. Chapter 6

Hacía frío a pesar de que era verano. Había luz de sol brillante entrando por las ventanas, pero Bill no podía sentirlo. Tiró del pomo de la puerta desesperadamente. Podía oír a Richie gritarle que abriera la puerta del otro lado. Oyó detenerse a Richie. Podía escuchar los pasos de Richie cada vez más débiles. ¿Iba a entrar más en esa habitación? ¿Por qué?

Bill tiró de la puerta, aterrorizado, sabiendo que Eddie estaba en algún lugar más allá de esa otra puerta y que estaba solo y Richie estaba en peligro inmediato. _La puerta no debe estar cerrada; no hay cerradura, no hay cerradura, debe estar atascada, eso es todo, está atascado en cualquier momento, se abrirá y Richie saldrá corriendo y abriremos la otra puerta y encontraremos a Eddie. y lárgate_

Richie comenzó a gritar, en algún lugar al otro lado de la puerta, gritando y gritando que estaba herido, mal ...

"¡Richie!" Bill gritó, tirando con fuerza del pomo de la puerta.

Richie ya no gritaba.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente. Bill lo soltó y miró, en silencio.

Sangre. En todas partes. Richie tirado en el suelo, flácido, ensangrentado ...

Bill entró corriendo en la habitación y se estrelló contra el suelo junto a Richie.

Los ojos del otro chico estaban vidriosos. Miró al techo con la cara en blanco. La sangre salpicaba sus mejillas y enmarañaba su cabello.

Estaba respirando. Bill lo alcanzó, vacilante- Richie volvió la cabeza, miró fijamente a Bill y logró- "Tu culpa-"

Él estaba muerto-

Bill dejó escapar un sollozo estremecedor y se despertó.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, necesito verlo, necesito saber que está bien, necesito_...

* * *

Bev estaba bastante insegura sobre la casa de Richie, porque por un lado, había visto una botella de cerveza que Richie había pateado apresuradamente debajo del sofá, y por dos, su madre, una mujer hermosa que se parecía mucho a él, estaba dormida en el sofá.

Richie llevó a Bev escaleras arriba y entró en su habitación, que estaba bastante desordenada: ropa y cosas esparcidas por el suelo.

"Um ... podrías dormir-"

"Puedo dormir en tu cama, no es como si fuera un problema ... a menos que tengas un problema con eso"

"No, está bien, está bien". Richie murmuró. Miró por encima del hombro con nerviosismo.

"¿Estás seguro de que a tus padres no les importará?"

“Si tenemos suerte, no se darán cuenta. Si no lo estamos, puede que tengas que quedarte en otro lugar. Papá ha estado ... gruñón ... últimamente ".

Bev lo miró con dureza, notando el tono de su voz, pero no dijo nada.

Se prepararon para dormir, cambiándose en habitaciones separadas.

Horas después, Bill entró por la ventana llorando.

* * *

"¡¿Bill?!" Richie se sentó, sorprendido. "¿Estás bien?" Se levantó y cruzó la habitación hacia Bill, quien lo abrazó de repente, con fuerza.

Richie chilló, sorprendido, cuando Bill lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y lloró. Bev se levantó y cruzó la habitación, confundido.

"¿Bill? ¿Qué esta pasando?" Bev le preguntó suavemente.

"Georgie está bien, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Richie.

Bill asintió. "Yo ttt-tuve una pe-pesadilla-"

Richie le devolvió el abrazo a Bill, sin entender realmente por qué eso provocó que Bill fuera a su casa en medio de la noche y se volviera muy apegado a él.

"¿De qué se trataba?" Richie preguntó suavemente, caminando hacia atrás con Bill todavía aferrado a él hasta que llegaron a la cama.

"Ttt-tu-" Bill se interrumpió. "Fff-fue Nuh-nuh-n-Neibolt y yo nn-no-no-no tt-th-te saqué eee-en t-tiempo y tú mm-moriste-"

 _Oh_. _Eso lo explica_ .

Richie lo abrazó con más fuerza. “Pero en la vida real me sacaste. Estaba bien."

No lo había sido, no realmente, no si pensabas en la cantidad de pesadillas que siempre tenía alrededor de la sala de payasos. Pero Bill no necesitaba saber eso ahora. O nunca.

Bev se aclaró la garganta. "¿Um que?"

 _Oh, oh sí, nunca le dijimos a nadie_. “Cuando estábamos en Neibolt, después de que Eddie se cayera a la cocina, me quedé atrapado en una habitación separada de Bill y la puerta no se abría. Estaba lleno de payasos y esas cosas ... um, Pennywise apareció pero Bill abrió la puerta y yo salí y Bill se la dio en la cara a ese cabrón ".

" _Oh_ ." Dijo Bev, palideciendo. Nunca se habían dado cuenta de que Bill y Richie se habían separado en absoluto. Que había una posibilidad de que Richie no saliera de allí. Su enfado posterior tenía mucho más sentido ahora.

Richie no dijo nada más, sorprendentemente, solo acomodó su barbilla en el cabello de Bill. Bev se unió a ellos en la cama después de un momento. Richie se inclinó hacia un lado, dejándose caer de costado y todavía sosteniendo a Bill, quien fue con él sin protestar. Bev también se acostó y los tres se abrazaron.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana. Eddie estaba mirando a su madre. Ella estaba bloqueando la puerta del baño e insistiendo en que tomara sus pastillas.

"Tómalos, Eddie, tienes que tomarlos, ¡te mantienen saludable!" Sonia instó.

Eddie negó con la cabeza. "¡No! ¡No hacen nada! ¡Son una mierda! "

"¡Eddie!" ella jadeó.

Él tomó el frasco de pastillas que ella le había estado sosteniendo y ella sonrió, hasta que se dio la vuelta, tiró el contenido en el inodoro y tiró de la cadena.

Se volvió hacia ella y vaciló. Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado y se habían vuelto muy intensos. Ella también se había quedado muy quieta.

"Necesitas esas pastillas, Eddie-bear". ella dijo. Dulcemente, con calma. Él la miró fijamente.

Él había tenido suficiente. "¡NO!" gritó, y de repente sintió calor, la piel ardía. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el estómago, sentía como si sus células estuvieran en llamas.

"¡Para!" escupió, sin darse cuenta de que ella se había quedado mirándolo.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba en llamas.

Perdió el conocimiento unos momentos después.

Su madre corrió gritando hacia el teléfono, marcó el 911 y gritó que su casa estaba en llamas. Que su hijo se estaba quemando.

* * *

Bill se sentó muy erguido, con los ojos muy abiertos. Los otros dos se sentaron también, confundidos, hasta que lo sintieron. Frío.

En la casa de Uris, Stan también se sentó, un sonido estrangulado escapó de él. Al mismo tiempo, Ben y Mike también se sentaron.

* * *

El departamento de bomberos gritó hasta la casa de Kaspbrak, que de hecho estaba en llamas. Sonia llegó corriendo histérica, chillando por su bebé. Los bomberos cargaron y encontraron a Eddie en el centro del fuego, misteriosamente sin quemarse pero inconsciente. De todos modos lo llevaron al hospital, en ambulancia, mientras apagaban el fuego.

También llevaron a Sonia al hospital, mientras ella chillaba y chillaba histéricamente. Veintiséis minutos después, cuando se calmó y un médico examinó a Eddie, el médico la sentó y la tranquilizó.


	7. Chapter 7

Los Perdedores no sabían cómo habían sabido que iban al hospital, pero se enteraron por la recepcionista de que Eddie estaba allí.

La sala de espera no estaba abarrotada tan temprano en la mañana. Al menos era sábado y no tenían que preocuparse por meterse en problemas por faltar a la escuela, aunque Richie estaba bastante seguro de que estaría en problemas por despertar a su padre cuando él, Bev y Bill habían salido de la casa.

Entonces Sonia Kaspbrak entró navegando por la puerta con el rostro lleno de ira.

Bill inmediatamente se puso de pie de un salto.

"Sras. Kaspbrak, ¿qu-qu-qué le pasó a Ee-Eddie?

Ella le dio una mirada serena. “Hubo un incendio y ahora está inconsciente, ¡y el médico me ha ordenado que le quite una de sus pastillas! ¡Imagínese PsyPress haciendo daño! " Ella chasqueó y se marchó furiosa, mientras Richie se sentó muy erguido, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿PsyPress?" Ben repitió, confundido. "¿Qué es PsyPress?"

"¿Richie?" Preguntó Stan, mirando al bocazas.

"Creo que sé lo que es PsyPress". Richie declaró.

Todos lo miraron confundidos.

"¿Cómo? Tus padres no son como la mamá de Eddie ". Stan respondió.

"No, pero ... no recuerdo, creo que tenía siete años, pero mi padre me recetó una pastilla y creo que era PsyPress". Richie frunció el ceño, recordando esa pequeña pastilla roja. Parecía tan inofensivo, pero ...

"¿Qué hizo?" Mike preguntó con curiosidad.

"Me hizo vomitar mucho". Richie dijo honestamente. “Creo que lo tomé durante una semana y tuve un jodido dolor de cabeza todo el tiempo, y vomité tan jodidamente fuerte que en un momento me sangraba la nariz y tenía fiebre. Pero cuando renunció a obligarme a tomarlo, todo se fue ".

También recordaba otras cosas: sus uñas se habían vuelto quebradizas, sus oídos sonaban mucho, había pasado la mayor parte de esa semana frente al inodoro adorando al dios de la porcelana vomitando, su visión se había cortado en varios puntos que siempre habían resultado en media hora de sus gritos de terror y, para colmo, había vomitado sangre alrededor del séptimo día. Fue entonces cuando su padre se rindió, en parte por los efectos secundarios extremos, en parte porque estaba harto de que Richie gritara cada vez que se le cortaba la vista.

"Jesucristo." Mike dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Y Eddie ha estado tomando eso todo este tiempo?"

"Aparentemente." Richie asintió, pensando en el terror total y absoluto de vomitar y viendo el inodoro lleno de sangre coagulada de color rojo espeso.

Él había gritado entonces, su madre se había asomado lista para darle una palmada en la espalda y decir: "No te preocupes cariño, tu vista volverá", y ella también gritó al ver el inodoro lleno de sangre. Su padre había subido corriendo las escaleras, había mirado en el baño y su rostro se había puesto pálido. Había agarrado el frasco de pastillas, había bajado corriendo las escaleras, había llamado a alguien y lo había maldecido.

"Así que ..." Ben parecía incómodo. “¿Esta pastilla es realmente mala? Pensé que todas sus píldoras eran solo placebos..."

"Bueno, dado que estoy bastante seguro de que me hizo vomitar sangre, sí, bastante mal". Richie comentó. Los demás lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Ss-sangre?" Bill exigió. Richie reconsideró decirlo, hizo una mueca y asintió.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Molly Marsh había llegado a la comisaría. El jefe de policía Borden y el oficial Bowers la saludaron.

"Señorita Marsh, bienvenida a Derry". Borden dijo alegremente. Molly miró alrededor de la estación, apretando los labios.

"Más bien bienvenido de nuevo". ella comentó. Después de todo, viví aquí cuando era niño.

Molly Marsh era la hermana menor de Alvin, de treinta y cuatro años, que había huido de Derry tan pronto como se graduó de la escuela secundaria. Donde su hermano se había convertido en conserje, ella había aceptado trabajos ocasionales como camarera y demás durante varios años antes de convertirse en costurera en una pequeña tienda familiar en Portland. Por suerte para Bev, la familia había estado pensando en abrir una tienda en otro lugar.

Cuando Molly recibió la llamada de que su hermano había muerto y su sobrina había quedado huérfana, accedió instantáneamente a ir a Derry. Había conocido a Beverly una o dos veces y le había parecido una joven encantadora y, después de haber lidiado con su hermano durante algunos años, se compadecía mucho de ella.

Les había dicho a sus jefes que esperaba tener que renunciar, pero ellos le habían dicho con entusiasmo que podían abrir una tienda en Bangor, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Molly pudiera viajar allí fácilmente para trabajar. Esto la había hecho llorar, pero todo lo que sus jefes le habían dicho era que no necesitaba llorar y que fuera a cuidar a su sobrina.

"No te esperábamos tan rápido". Borden le dijo.

“Bueno, mis jefes fueron muy comprensivos, así que aquí estoy. ¿Dónde está mi sobrina?

"Ah, sí." Borden tosió con torpeza. "Sobre eso."

Los ojos de Molly se entrecerraron.

“Es posible que le hayamos dicho que se quede con un amigo por el momento, y no estamos del todo seguros de dónde se queda. Enviaremos a alguien a buscarla y la haremos venir aquí, por supuesto ".

Molly aspiró silenciosamente, los labios apretados de nuevo.

Borden rápidamente envió a Bowers a buscar a Beverly, preguntándose cómo una mujer de treinta y cuatro años podía ser tan aterradora.

* * *

Eddie se despertó tres horas después de llegar al hospital. Su madre se fue en busca de su médico habitual, los primeros visitantes a los que se permitió entrar fueron sus amigos (incluido Bev, que aún no había sido localizado por el oficial Bowers).

"¡Eddie!" ellos corearon. Parpadeó hacia ellos, adormilado.

"Dale tiempo, acaba de despertar". El doctor Greene lo regañó. Todos asintieron con la cabeza hasta que salió de la habitación, luego corrieron para amontonarse alrededor de la cama.

"Hola chicos." gruñó. "¿Dijeron que estaba en un incendio?"

Todos asintieron de nuevo.

"Creo que manifesté poderes".

"Bueno, mierda." Richie comentó. "Somos un grupo destructivo, ¿eh?"

"Bip-bip, Richie". Ben dijo en voz baja. Richie miró hacia abajo.

Una garganta se aclaró en la puerta y todos saltaron, girando. El oficial Bowers estaba junto a la puerta, mirándolos impasible.

"¿Beverly Marsh? Tu tía está en la estación ".

Bev parpadeó una vez, con los ojos muy abiertos, luego asintió, miró a los demás y murmuró: "Nos vemos".

"Nos vemos." Ben regresó con una dulce sonrisa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y salió.

* * *

Bev se acercó a la estación con leve inquietud. Su tía ya se había establecido a medias en Bangor en septiembre, cuando finalmente Bev se fue a vivir con ella. Habían pasado dos meses en Bangor antes de regresar a Derry.

_¿Cómo va a responder a esto? Hace meses, todavía no está en Bangor_.

"Hola, Beverly". Molly dijo suavemente, sonriendo.

"Hola." Dijo Bev, sintiéndose repentinamente tímido.

"Muy bien entonces, esto está manejado". Borden dijo con desdén. "Si la vas a llevar a Portland o donde sea, probablemente necesites hablar con la escuela".

Los ojos de Molly se entrecerraron. "Espera un minuto. No has hecho nada para confirmar mi identidad y no la he visto en años. Por lo que usted o ella saben, soy un extraño pelirrojo. No te molestaste en encontrar a alguien con quien quedarse ... hay tantas cosas mal en esta situación ".

Borden la miró sin comprender. "Eres la tía, el pariente vivo más cercano, su padre está muerto, ¿qué más se suponía que debíamos hacer?"

Molly negó con la cabeza lentamente, con el ceño fruncido, antes de volverse hacia Bev. "¿Probablemente podamos usar el apartamento de tu padre hasta que pueda conseguir uno aquí?"

"Si." Bev suspiró, sorprendido. _Me quedo, me quedo, no dejaré a mis amigos ni por unos meses_ .

Ella se alegró con ese pensamiento mientras ella y su tía caminaban hacia el apartamento de su padre.

* * *

Al doctor Russ Handor le había pagado una cantidad considerable de dinero la organización bastante turbia que le había dado esas pastillas. Su trabajo consistía en encontrar niños que pudieran ser psíquicos y recetar pastillas.

Había sido criticado dos veces hasta el momento. La primera vez fue hace seis años, cuando un furioso Wentworth Tozier lo llamó y lo maldijo por los efectos secundarios sorprendentemente graves que estaba exhibiendo su hijo. El segundo fue cuando un extraño, una adolescente con acento raro, lo llamó y lo amenazó de muerte si continuaba distribuyendo PsyPress. Lo había descartado.

Hasta.

Hasta que comenzaron los asesinatos de White Coat.

Hasta que los White Coat Killers aparecieron en el centro de atención nacional. Al menos en su campo.

Ahora estaba un poco preocupado. Nadie podría descubrir sus vínculos con Project Psychic ni con ninguno de los científicos allí. Había cubierto sus huellas demasiado bien.

¿No es así?

Acababa de enviar a una furiosa Sonia Kaspbrak fuera de su oficina y ahora agarró un pedazo de papel y comenzó a escribir. Nunca había oído hablar de PsyPress que permitiera una manifestación de poderes tan violenta. Fue preocupante. Necesitaba respuestas.

Caminó hacia su recepcionista con la carta ahora metida en un sobre y se la entregó. "Envíe esto, por favor, señorita Baum".

"Sí, doctor". Respondió la señorita Baum, tomando la carta. Regresó a su oficina y cerró la puerta.


End file.
